


Happy Birthday

by Peachprincess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachprincess/pseuds/Peachprincess
Summary: Corrin celebrates Niles' birthday.





	Happy Birthday

Today was Niles' birthday and Corrin hadn't completely forgotten. She had prepared a new silver bow to be forged for him this day. She couldn't wait to tell him. She just knew he'd love it.   
So after a long day of tactical duties and such they both arrived back home at the treehouse around the same time. Corrin arriving just the tiniest bit before, having just taken off her a over clothes and getting into her night clothes. She was running her hands through her long silver hair when he walked in.   
"Hey hey good looking." He said as he made his way over to her.   
"Why hello Niles." She greeted him with a smile while continuing to get the tangles out of her hair. "So," she started "I heard it was your birthday."   
"So I've heard." He said as he started getting ready for bed as well. He started taking off his hood and then his boots.  
She smiled again at his reply. "Well happy birthday, husband."   
"And thank you, wife." He said mockingly.   
She puffed out her cheeks. "Well fiiine." She turned her head quickly away from him.   
"Aw come on. I was just fuckin with ya." He pat her back and laughed.   
She laughed too.   
"Now the real question is is where is my present?" He licked his lips.  
"Oh ha ha." She laughed once again. "You're present's in the process of being forged so you'll have to wait."   
"And that's all? I don't get anything special from my lovely wife?" He asked.  
"Nope." She got up from in front of the mirror and lied down in bed. Shortly after he followed and got on top of her. His white hair cascading around his handsome face. His one blue eye shining mischievously.   
"Nothing?" He asked.  
"Nothing."   
He shook his head and laughed. "Ok." He got off of her and started stripping. First starting with his shirt and then his pants. Leaving him completely naked aside from his underclothes. He then got into bed with her and got under the covers.   
She turned over and looked at his back. Smiling she got closer and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight, husband."   
He was quiet for a moment. And then he said, "Good night, wife."  
Later on that night she awoke to moans. She looked around and came to look at her husband. He was facing away from her. Touching himself. His long cock was being furiously played with. She blushes brightly and pushed him. He stopped for a second and looked over. He then smirked and continued on.   
"What're you doing?" Corrin whispered to him.   
"Nothing in particular." He whispered back sweetly.   
She hugged his back and watched him as he played. Every now and then she'd give his neck a kiss and stroke his hair lovingly.   
"Want a taste?"   
Her eyes widened. She then blushed and nodded her head.   
She crawled in between his legs and held his shaft. She gave it a long lick and he moaned. She then took it into her mouth and sucked on him. He shook with pleasure and grabbed the top of her head. She continued on and looked up at him. He made eye contact and smirked at her.  
"Enjoying yourself? Because I sure as hell am." He brushed his thumb on her cheek. Her jaw started aching from the continued sucking and she let him go with a wet pop and licked the head. He moaned loudly and suddenly pulled away quickly and came on her face. Hitting her lips and cheeks. She wiped a bit away with her finger and tasted it. She smiled and looked up at him.   
"Delicious." She said with a smile.


End file.
